I'm All Yours Tonight
by iCheyenna
Summary: Genma comes back from his mission to find that Raidou made him a romantic dinner. Things lead to kissing, to something.. More XD I know that sucked, just read the story lol. WARNINGS: Yaoi. Lemony Goodness XDD


This is my first **ONESHOT** so please no flames, I'm no good at writing. Seriously, lol.

If you do **NOT** like yaoi [[male x male]] then _please_, discontinue reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own Naruto.

**Rating:** M!! For the Lemony goodness ahead!!

**Pairing:** GenRai =) I love this pair _so_ much!!

**I'm All Yours Tonight**

Genma finally reached his and Raidou's apartment. He hasn't seen his lover in two weeks and badly wanted to kiss him, touch him, make love to him. He loved Raidou and the other Jounin knew that, for he loved Genma as well. Genma walked into the apartment, surprised to see candles and rose petals along the floor, he smelled something delicious. He took his shoes off and slowly walked into the dining room, he saw his handsome lover pouring champagne into cups. Raidou looked up at the jounin and smiled.

"You made it on time! I made dinner." he said, still smiling. I looked at the dish, it was Twice Baked Potatoes with Leeks and Parmesan. Genma couldn't help but smile, he walked up to Raidou and kissed him, gently.

"I missed kissing you.." Genma said, Raidou was smiling again. He wrapped his arms around Genma's neck.

"I missed it too." He pulled Genma closer. He licked Genma's bottom lip, getting a little moan from his lover. Raidou wanted more so he nibbled Genma's lip. Genma's hands wrapped around Raidou's waist, and pulled him closer. He grabbed him and kissed him, pushing him gently up against the wall. Raidou gently pulled Genma's hair as his hand reached down grabbing his thigh,  
lifting and pushing until there was no space between them. Panting in between the kisses, Genma slid his hand up Raidou's shirt, rubbing his erected nipple. Raidou gave a little moan during the kiss and slid his leg around Genma's, grinding their groins together. Genma stopped with a gentle kiss and looked into Raidou's eyes. They were filled with lust, filled with bliss, filled with pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Raidou, now. He pulled Raidou into another kiss, he tasted him letting his tongue trace his lips.

He pulls Raidou's thigh higher on his hip giving him better access and he slams his hips into his lovers, relishing the heat through the denim leaving no space between them. A moan escaped Raidou's lips.

"Genma.. I want you.. Please.." He was panting, nuzzling his head against Genma's neck. Genma licked Raidou's earlobe and gently nibbled. "ahh.." Raidou moaned. Genma grabbed Raidou's hands and started pulling him towards their bedroom. They stood in front of each other, staring into their eyes, hands intertwined. Raidou wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and their lips met in a heated kiss, his tongue darted out of his mouth and rubbed along Genma's bottom lip. The taller man opened his mouth and allowed Raidou in and to roam around in his mouth, their tongues touched and he started to move his own tongue against his lovers. He lifted up the shorter man and moved them both to the bed, laying him down amongst the petals as their tongues continued to dance. The senbon-chewers's hands went to the other man's hair and he dragged his hands through the soft locks. His hands began to run downwards to feel all of Raidou, his hands came down to his trousers and he gently rubbed his groin emitting a shy moan into their kiss from the man under him.

They started shredding each other's clothes off, Genma kissing Raidou's shoulder, then his neck, then his lips. He slid off his pants and grabbed Raidou's manhood. A moan shot out from the younger man as he started stroking slowly, he plundered Raidou's mouth mercilessly, tongue probing and claiming. Genma pulled away from Raidou and started stroking him quickly. Raidou moaned and arched into his body, gasping when he felt a tongue run across his erected member. He seductively looked up at Raidou, cheeks hollow from sucking, Raidou thought he was going to go cross-eyed with pleasure.

"G-Genma.. ahh.. Pleasee! I n-neeeeed you.. Ahh!!" He bucked his hips as Genma started twisting his nipple gently. Moans of pleasure filled the room. Genma was getting hard, really, really hard.

"Mmm.." He stopped sucking and looked up at Raidou, who whimpered from Genma stopping. "Rai.." He grabbed Raidou's member and stroked furiously. "Beg me.." Raidou moaned and grabbed onto Genma's shoulder.  
"G-Genma! Ahh.. Fuck me!!" He pleaded. Genma smirked and stroked slower, with his other hand, he put placed three fingers on Raidou's lips, demanding him to suck them. Raidou licked them and started sucking on the fingers.  
"With pleasure.." Genma grinned, pulling his fingers from Raidou's mouth to gently rub his entrance.  
"Uhh.. Gen.." He let out a moan when Genma entered a finger into the tight entrance. Genma still stroking raidou's member, gently nibbled on his lovers nipple. He felt the muscles around his finger relax, then added another finger.  
"Genma... P-Please!" He begged. Genma took his mouth off of the nipple and blew on it. Raidou moaned, digging his nails into Genma's shoulders. He added the third finger, and Raidou let out a scream.

"I'm sorry love, tell me if it hurts, I don't want to hurt you.." Genma whispered, leaning over to Raidou and gave him another kiss. Raidou arched his back more, and relaxed, saying he was ready. Genma stopped stroking and hovered over Raidou, he spit on his hand and rubbed it around his own member. Raidou pulled his arms around Genma's neck, letting an arm slide down Genma's and stroked his arm. Genma purred, lifting one of Raidou's shoulder, stroking his thigh and he gently entered his lover.

"ahhh..." Genma softly moaned, causing Raidou to moan as well. He stayed there for a bit, waiting patiently for Raidou to get used to the feeling of being filled. After a minute, Raidou gave a nod, letting Genma slowly fill him more and then thrust out. He started going faster, both panting and moaning, kissing and licking, biting and nibbling. Genma's pace going faster and faster, thrusting gently and painfully into his lover.  
"Ahh! G-Genma!! Harder! Pl-Please!" He begged, as his nails dug harder into Genma's shoulders, which they both knew that would leave marks because he was bleeding. Raidou leaned up to lick some of the blood while Genma was going faster. Raidou kept leaning up more, laying Genma down on the bed and strattled him. He leaned down and kissed Genma, riding him, causing moans during their kiss. Raidou pulled away and sat up more, riding Genma, moaning and panting furiously, digging his nails into Genma's thighs. Genma noticed Raidou's forgotten member, grabbing it slowly and stroking.

"Ahh! F-Fuck Genma!" Raidou screamed. The pleasure he was feeling was impossible, he thought he would **die** from so much pleasure. _'It's gotta be illegal to feel this much pleasure..'_ He thought.

"Ahh.. _*pant*_ R-Raidou! I'm gonna, Ah! C-Cu-" He let out a scream and quickly sat up, facing Raidou and started kissing him, stroking Raidou's manhood furiously. Moans still filling the room, panting in each others ears, Genma still stroking furiously. Raidou couldn't take it anymore.  
"GENMA!" He screamed, letting his seed topple over Genma's hand. Genma smirked and licked the cum off of his hand. They laid down, Raidou's head laying on Genma's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"are you okay?" Genma asked.

"Mmm." Raidou rubbed his nose against Genma's shoulder and smiled. "Fine."

Genma chuckled. "Go to sleep." Genma stroked Raidou's shoulder.  
"Genma.. I love you.." Raidou looked up at Genma.

"I love you too." They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

---

Please review. Like I said, I honestly don't think this was that good, I am not a good writer lol. It seems kind of.. fast o_o But I LOVE hearing from people, so tell me XD also, I was thinking of writing a story with the pairing: **Genma X Hayate**, so just tell me if you want a story about that and I might just do it =) wow. It was also really short haha.. I promise, next time I write a story, it'll be a lot longer XDD


End file.
